In The Light of Day
by xOXLadyNightXOx
Summary: There is nothing more beautiful than the woman he loves in the sunlight. They don't call him the Solaris Knight for nothing you know. Very slightly OOC, at least to me. SMUT! ENJOY R&R PLZ!


In The Light of Day

Sunlight streamed through the windows of Daggeron's quarters at Root Core while the knight in question brought in some tea and fruit to share with his beloved blue ranger. It had taken Daggeron a long while to work up the nerve to approach Madison and even more to declare his intentions to all their friends but other than a few teasing comments from Xander and a disturbing yet unsurprising death threat of retribution should Maddy get hurt from Veda, it had gone well. Daggeron placed the tray on the bedside table and sat down just to watch his love sleep. She was nestled inside the covers but he knew she was completely bare from their late night activities. He brushed her hair aside and bent down to kiss her. He laughed lightly when she kissed back and pulled away to see her eyes blearily open and with small smile on her face.

"Good morning," he whispered.

"Mmmm good morning." She stretched allowing the blanket to fall down to her waist so her entire torso bare. She twisted and flexed in the warm light unaware of the darkening in her knight's eyes. To Daggeron, this beyond anything else was the most erotic sight she could ever give him. To see her revelling in his element, having the light caress her skin and illuminate her body was too much for him. Unable to help himself, he fell upon her, ravishing her mouth with his. His arms wrapped around her and, without breaking their kiss, pulled her onto his lap.

"You look so beautiful in the sun," he murmured into her mouth. The lovers moaned as they began to grind on each other. Daggeron moved to suck on her throat while fondling her breasts.

"Daggeron please…" Madison whimpered.

Clasping her waist, he brought one hand down to her centre, feeling her wet heat and slipping inside of her. "Please what my lady?" he taunted. Madison gasped and writhed on top of him. He moved his fingers at a fast pace, quickly bringing her over the edge. He laid her back down on the bed and got rid of his clothes. He settled between her legs, dotting kisses on her inner thighs. Winding his arms around to hold her down, he began to lick her core. He lapped at her sweet essence, savouring her taste. Already sensitive she came rapidly tugging on his hair making him glance up and what he saw was his undoing. She looked like a sun angel in all her glory. Her skin was covered in a thin layer of perspiration making her glitter in the light; her eyes were wide and looked almost golden. With a growl Daggeron devoured her again causing her to thrash wildly, he plunged his tongue inside of her and Madison screamed his name. Hitting every spot possible, he felt when another wave hit and released her.

"Daggeron," Madison gasped. "That was -" But he wasn't listening, Daggeron kissed a path up her body before taking her mouth with desperate ferocity. He gripped her hair while their tongues battled and entered her with one sure stroke. She pulled him down and he pounded into her with everything he had. "Oh my knight, oh Daggeron don't stop. Please don't stop, please…" she crooned into his ear making him speed up. "Oh yes Daggeron!" she cried in ecstasy.

Daggeron rose up and to look her in the eye, "Oh Maddy," he ploughed into her almost brutally. "you want more don't you?"

"Yes, yes gods yes," Madison cried for all the world to hear. In the back of his mind, the Solaris knight knew he was in for another lecture from Udonna about remembering silence spells but none of that mattered in face of his lady's dark eyes and flushed complexion.

Daggeron chuckled darkly, "Well you've got your wish," he hitched her leg higher to drive even deeper, "take it, take it all."

"Oh god," her spine arched and she clawed at his back. He loved making her go wild like this and responded in kind. The bed shook from the intensity but he didn't let up. He knew he was getting close and so was she.

"Call my name again sweetheart," he ground out.

"Daggeron!"

"Again!" he roared.

"Daggeron!" He forced her head up to kiss her and ground his pelvis into her. She immediately came hard around him causing him to come deep inside her. He flopped over to the side bringing her with him so that they cuddled a little while trying to catch their breath.

Madison laughed lightly, "Udonna is going to murder us this time."

"Not my fault," said Daggeron in a mild sing-song voice.

Maddy flicked his side, "Oh shut up, you know you try to make me scream." Daggeron grinned rakishly but made no comment. Maddy got up on her elbow, "I'm not complaining or anything but where did that come from?"

The knight huffed a little in amusement, "I told you, you look breathtaking in the sun. I couldn't help myself."

"Really?" Maddy cocked an eyebrow as she trailed a finger along his chest.

"Yes really," Daggeron rolled so that she was underneath him again, "do I need to demonstrate once more?"

"Easy there big guy," she looped her arms around his neck, "you're going to need that energy later."

"Really?" he teased.

She swatted his shoulder lightly, "Yes really, don't tell me you forgot the team is going to the beach today?" Daggeron groaned.


End file.
